Talk:Korea (South)/@comment-32936164-20170824111341/@comment-32936164-20170828113024
Thank you for your kind reply. Here are some improvements I have written that are not contained in now. I think these are close to factual information not advertisement. I would like to tell you to re-consider line by line. Thank you very much. kt Mmobile tourist SIM Overview & Availability Please erase the 'the 3G and'. The 3G SIM is out of stock and I do not handle 3G SIM any more. Please note Max. 100Mbps 4G/LTE. It is outstanding feature among all the other products. Some operators also said LTE, but the real speed is limited 5Mbps. The expression of 'good coverage' should be changed. In case LTE network is not available, 3G network will appear, but this is extremely rare to experience everywhere in Korea including Jeju island. Frequency coverage of LTE is Band1(2.1GHz), Band3(1.8GHz), Band8(900MHz). But some are missing. Exactly like traditional prepaid SIM, you will get your own Korean number (starting from 010) and the user can use mobile internet, domestic/international calls and domestic/international messages as much as charged and signed up for. The credits are automatically adjusted with the actual usage to help the entire credits are all used effectively to the end. This SIM card is valid for maximum 30 days after the registration due to Korean government’s political restrictions. Flexible to top-up additionally but only within this 30 days to the top. All incoming voice calls and text messages are free during this 30 days even in case of all credits are used. It is possible to buy from 7-11 in Myongdong, Honddae, Dongdaemun, Jongno or Haewundae but nowhere else. For this reason it is highly recommended to buy from the airport upon arrival. Activation This plans are not available for Koreans. The activation process contains entry history screening and therefore anyone who has dual citizenships must use their foreign passport to enter Korea and process activation. In case of Incheon Airport, you can get help for activation from designated staffs wearing red shirts in front of the CU convenience store near Gate 10 on the arrival level (1F). They support in English and Chinese, 8am to 8pm 365 days. Data Price Please erase the line : mini and micro SIM card with 1GB: US$ 22.90 As we said, I do not treat any more. The used credits for outbound domestic/international calls and text messages are automatically deducted from available data remained. The price for voice calls and text messages are the lowest price existing in Korea. This plan exclusively has rates per second plan among many other products in Korea (other brands generally count rates per minutes). Especially this economic price structure helps the users to save unnecessary loads in case of making international calls to the US or China with KRW 1 per second price. For example, 1GB solely for international calls are equivalent to 303 minutes (5 hours 3 minutes) to China and 275 minutes (4 hours 35minutes) to the US. Since it is purchasing a product, no commitment fee and no return after use are necessary but just dispose. Recharges Now, so many people ask us "how can I recharge at the convenience store!". So, I'd like you to give them some more informative message. In case of top-up from CU, 7-11 and GS25 has easier way which you can simply show your Korean phone number and pay the desired amounts to top-up. In case of any language issues, you can show this to the reception staff. The CU has PIN code base top-up system. (customer top-up on their own) Once the staff is done processing, you will get a receipt with PIN codes printed (11 digits).